Never A Day I Regret
by Silent Sensei
Summary: Undercover events lead to a kidnapping, but what will the two assasin groups pay for a certain Weiss kitty? Ken/?
1. Interesting news

Author's Note: This fic is still in the construction process, but I know where I'm going with it. Romantic/humor piece- it's PG13 for now, but the rating's going to get high as it progresses. Anyway, enjoy, and please remember to review! Warnings: for now, just language.  
  
1 Never A Day I Regret  
  
by Kayoko (kyoko_wolf@hotmail.com)  
  
"Schuldich, get out of the bathroom now!"  
  
I could hear Crawford bellow all the way up the stairs, down the hall, through the door, past the glass in the shower, and all this with the water running full force. You should hear him when we run out of coffee! Good Lord, the man can shout!  
  
He likes his coffee plain and strong, too. Plain and strong. That's Crawford for ya. All crisp white suits and shiny glasses. He prefers his simple black .38 when we're out on missions, and sometimes I see him crooning to it after we've performed some corrupt act of justice. I swear, he croons. No lie.  
  
Me? I like physical contact and close combat, so I'll stick a few daggers under my overcoat and go on my merry way. I like watching a foreign gunrunner or the leader of a child prostitution house cringe on his knees and beg for mercy, knowing I'm going to kill them anyway, inhaling their fear and observing the dark sweat stains.  
  
Sick? No, this is revenge. Cleaning the world of something dirty. It's somewhat different from Weiss because while they tend to skirt cautiously around the law. But we pretend it's not there.  
  
Government? What government? Does that say "No trespassing?" .no, Nagi, I don't know what that means. I guess we'll just cut through the fence then!  
  
See what I mean? Without Taketori, Schwarz loses some of its bad rap. Which is the opposite of what Weiss thought. They favor the "cut off the head and the snake is dead" theory.  
  
Germans know better - you cut off the head, and a new one grows in its place.  
  
Killing Taketori was kind of like.cutting off our balls. Now, we didn't have a sensitive spot, and we were asexual. Converting that to assassin speak, we were neither above nor below the law. Crude, yes, but life was better without the overweight koala bashing me with a gold club.  
  
Crawford saved me from too much of that.but a nine-iron still hurts like shit.  
  
"Schuldich! There are other people in this house so maybe you would be so kind as to get out of the bathroom before I combust!"  
  
I stuck my head out of the door and wrapped a bath towel around my waist. "Keep your pants on, Craw-Daddy!"  
  
He hates when I call him that. But honestly, his piss is probably as cold and white as he is.  
  
I whistled cheerfully as Crawford swept me one of his "ice man" glares and slammed the bathroom door closed. I had only taken a step - no, maybe half a step - no, more like I was in the thought process of taking a step when Brad yelled yet again.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Schuldich, what are you? An animal? I can't even walk through all this crap on the floor!"  
  
The bathroom door reopened and a pile of clothes came whizzing through the air and struck me on the back. My overcoat floated down and dropped on Nagi, who was climbing the stairs to see what was wrong.  
  
He floundered around in the sea of green for a second and then peeked up at me from under the sleeve. I gave him a grin and he tossed the jacket back to me. I tousled his dark hair fondly before going into my room, armed with my various garments.  
  
I love Nagi, I really do. He had a hard life as a kid, and his teenage years aren't shaping up to be much better. If he's sick, I'm the one to bring him tea or some of that miso stuff he eats for breakfast. When he won't eat, Farfie and I will make him something, usually just toast if he can't stomach anything else. Toast and soup. When they open up that boy for an autopsy, they're going to find liquid and bread crumbs floating around. Not like the Germans, who know what to eat. Eggs and bacon all the way.  
  
I had just finished pulling on my "casual Friday" outfit of gray track pants and a white tank top when someone knocked on my door. Crawford mentioned once that in America, it's called a "wifebeater." Hey, if the Americans want their wives beating on them, fine by me. I like "tank top."  
  
I opened my door and found Farfie standing in the hall, holding an alarm clock.well, I think it was an alarm clock before good ol' Farf took a hammer to it.  
  
"What's up, Farfie?"  
  
The Irishman looked at me for a second, pale gold eyes hard to read. Everyone says Jei is crazy, but there are times when he's actually very intelligent. He survived on his wits before, and so what if he's a little schizo at times?  
  
Okay, a lot of schizo, but still, he has his moments.  
  
"Nagi says you're good at fixing things. Can you fix my clock?"  
  
I was a little surprised, seeing as it was Farfie who had destroyed it in the first place, and as far as I knew, he woke up whenever he felt like it, but I took the appliance from him and set it on my desk.  
  
"Sure thing, Farf. Any special reason?"  
  
"I need to be ready for a date in the morning tomorrow."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "A date? Like, you mean with a girl?"  
  
Farfie thought for a moment. "I think it's a lady."  
  
"You don't know who you're going out with?"  
  
"It's one of Crawford's lady friends."  
  
I blinked in surprise. I didn't know Crawford even had friends, not to mention lady friends. "Who?"  
  
"I think her name is.Miss Tenman."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll get it fixed tonight then. Where are you and Miss Tenman going?"  
  
More thinking on Farfie's part. "To her office."  
  
"Is someone taking you?"  
  
"No.she's going to pick me up."  
  
"I see. Does Crawford know about this?"  
  
Farfarello nodded vigorously. "He told me about it, so I think it's ok."  
  
"Okay, but be careful. You never can tell with women." Farfie gave me a feral grin, probably closest to sanity than he had been that morning. I grinned back and winked, then shut the door as he walked away.  
  
Farfie was meeting with one of Crawford's lady friends? That was odd, but certainly not cause for concern. At least the house would be semi-quiet tomorrow morning.  
  
Well, semi-quiet, mind you - the Craw-Daddy would still be in the vicinity.  
  
  
  
Next time he calls me Craw-Daddy, I'm going to kill him. I'm not kidding. Schuldich needs to get fixed. Either that or I'll do it for him.  
  
You may think that's harsh, but I swear he sleeps with everyone. Anything that can stimulate some sort of response. If he could, he'd be in bed with Nagi's computer.  
  
"Crawford?"  
  
I looked up from the newspaper. Nagi wasn't meeting my eyes, squirming in his seat like he needed to use the bathroom. With Nagi, that means he's nervous. Or when the silverware flies by your head. That's our little telekinetic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ano.Um, my teacher gave me this form."  
  
I sighed and put down the business section. "Forms" almost always meant complaints or detention slips, which was puzzling because Nagi didn't DO anything. He should have been in college by now, but drawing attention to ourselves isn't encouraged since the average assassin life span is anywhere from age 15-30. Try telling that to Schuldich, Mr. "I know these pants are tight, that's the point, duh Crawford, my God, at least I'm wearing clothes today."  
  
"What kind of form, Nagi?"  
  
"It's for a, um, a field trip. T-to the science institute."  
  
Sitting next to Nagi, Schuldich snorted into his coffee mug. I say "coffee," but I mean "milk and chocolate and sugar and a coffee bean thrown in for good measure."  
  
"Damn, that's boring. Why don't they take you guys somewhere fun, like the clubs?"  
  
"Because they're supposed to be learning, Schuldich."  
  
"You can learn a lot at clubs."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Pick-up lines."  
  
"That's utterly useless for you, since you just walk in the room and walk back out with a line of males and females anyways."  
  
The red-haired German grinned. "Yes, but Nagi doesn't have my charm."  
  
I was starting to get slightly angry. Apparently Nagi can tell that when I raise my butter knife a little too high in the air, it's time to change the subject.  
  
"So.is it okay if I go?"  
  
I sighed and put the knife down, where it was immediately snatched back up by Farfarello, who proceeded to make stabs at a ladybug on the table.  
  
"I guess it's alright. Where's this science institute?"  
  
"We-ell.it's in Totori."  
  
"Totori? Nagi, that's halfway across Japan!"  
  
"I-I know.we'll be there for ten days. You know, like studying and stuff. It's part of our curriculum this year."  
  
"Ten days?"  
  
Schuldich pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, resting a hand on Nagi's shoulder.  
  
"Crawford, why don't you just let him go? He needs a vacation anyways!"  
  
I rubbed my temples with two fingers, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? When do you leave?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I kind of forgot about it."  
  
"Fine, fine, just give me the form to sign. I'll get your suitcase out of the closet when you come home from school."  
  
Nagi smiled, looking happy for once, and handed me the white piece of paper. I scanned the usual bullshit about the school not being held responsible for yadda yadda yadda, and then signed at the bottom.  
  
Schuldich looked at the form. "It says it needs to be signed by two guardians."  
  
"So what? Nagi doesn't live with a normal family anyways."  
  
Schuldich took the pen from my hand and added his own scrawling signature below mine.  
  
"There," he said, sounding satisfied. "Now that bitch-ass principal will stop sending us those reduced lunch forms."  
  
I could only shake my head, having no idea what the hell he was talking about. Nagi seemed to agree, so I left the table and picked up my coat, calling over my shoulder as I went.  
  
"I'll be at the office today, so Schuldich will be home if you forget your key, Nagi. Schuldich, don't leave Farfarello by himself for more than an hour unless the doors are locked from the outside. And don't you DARE spend the grocery money on cigarettes again."  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Schuldich clicked his heels and gave me a salute. "Jawohl, mein fuhrer!"  
  
I glared at him before leaving the house.  
  
He's damn lucky I don't understand German.  
  
1.1 To be continued. 


	2. Short and sweet; The flight of Nagi

When I heard the front door slam, I had to turn around and give Schuldich a high five for that one. Crawford had been yelling at me all morning before Schu got out of the shower, and I was totally surprised when he signed my field trip form. From the way he had been bitching, I wouldn't have expected him to even look at the paper. Honestly, you'd think borrowing one of his ties was a federal offense. I had good reason, too. I had a date with Omi on Wednesday, and I wanted to look nice. I think that's a damn good reason myself, but Brad didn't agree.  
  
Omi.Aside from Schu, probably the person I can connect the most with. I don't care if he's on Weiss, things changed when Taketori was killed. If not for Omi, I wouldn't have wanted to go on the stupid trip at all. But then our teacher (I'm sorry, I meant Obsessive Blimp) said it was a joint excursion with Omi's high school. Ten days without Crawford? Ten days with Omi? Ten days without flashing glasses? Ten days with my blonde koibito? Well DUH I was going now.  
  
I would miss Schu though, that was definite. He was like a big brother and a surrogate father mixed into one, and I was happy to see his name next to Crawford's on the permission form. I mean, Schu was the one who tucked me in (when he was home, which wasn't often) and tied my tie. Well, Crawford's tie. But he tied it on me, so for the day, it was my tie.  
  
Uh oh.Farfie's staring at me. That either means I have something on my shirt or he's about to jump over the table. I readied myself to leap backwards out of my chair if need be.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
I looked behind me to see Schu. "Hai?"  
  
"You're going to miss your bus if you don't hurry."  
  
I checked my watch. "K'so!" It was already 6:15. I don't know why Schu was up at this hour, because usually he doesn't even sleep here, but I didn't have time to ask him. I grabbed my backpack and waved to the older man before flying out the door. I mean, I literally FLEW. Like Superman. If Superman was Japanese and wore a gray school uniform. Come to think of it, maybe I flew more like Batman. He had a mask, so I mean, he could be Japanese. Right?  
  
All ramblings aside, I flew like a maniac something and just made it to the bus stop as the damn thing was pulling away. I must have looked like a loon, jumping up and down and yelling, "TOMARU! TOMARU!!!" However, it did stop the bus. The driver gave me an evil look and I responded in some inventive English hand gestures, courtesy of Bradley Sensei. No idea what they meant, but it was fun trying them out anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now that Nagi had left, the house was quiet, except for the sound of Farfie spearing the butter over and over again. I understood how he felt. This place was BORING in the morning. No wonder I usually sleep late. It's not as if I'm missing anything important.  
  
"Hey Farf?"  
  
The Irishman looked up, his lone eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk, and then I'll fix your alarm clock, ok?"  
  
He nodded once and resumed his attack on the butter. Standing up, I stretched myself with a satisfied sigh and winced as I heard something crack.  
  
"Man, I'm in really bad shape," I muttered. Farfie made no sign that he had heard me. I took another look at the "berserker" and fished his medicine out of the cabinet next to the fridge. I popped open the cap, placed three tiny pills in Farf's hand and pushed his glass of milk towards him. He regarded me silently, then gazed at the caplets.  
  
"Swallow these with your milk Jei." He growled softly at my use of his Japanese name but obeyed. I shoved my feet into old tennis shoes and pulled on a black hooded sweatshirt over my tanktop. Saying goodbye to Farfie, I left the apartment and began walking down the street.  
  
  
  
Comments, questions, suggestions? Please review, and if you have a pressing question, you can always email me at kyoko_wolf@hotmail.com Ja ne, and don't forget to review!!! The next chapter is coming soon.^^ 


	3. Clumsy kitten

"Oi, Ken, watch out for that pot!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"G-gomen ne!"  
  
"Ken, if you drop that can-  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Omi-kun, take this before I-  
  
BANG!  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Y-yoji-kun! I didn't see you there!"  
  
Hidaka Ken sat in the middle of the Koneko before the shop opened, surrounded by pottery shards, water, and a good amount of potting soil as well. Kudou Yoji crouched next to him, holding his bruised head, while Tetsuyono Omi leaned against a broom and groaned. Fujimiya Ran stood in front of Ken, glaring down at him with his arms crossed. Ken looked up through his disheveled brown bangs and cringed.  
  
"Ken. It's 7:00 in the morning. The shop isn't even open. Do you think I'm asking too much of you? Is it too hard to move the carnations to the front of the room? Is there something wrong with your hands?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"I see. So there's nothing wrong with your hands. Is it your legs maybe?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Curious. I wonder what it could be that makes Ken so clumsy. Perhaps it's the fact that both his shoes are untied."  
  
Ken looked towards his feet. "Would you look at that. My shoes are untied." He blushed and retied his Sambas before standing up. Ran snorted in disgust and set himself behind the cash register. Yoji tottered off to find an aspirin and comfort his head with a pack of cigarettes. Omi began sweeping up the dirt while Ken sighed and bent down again to pick up the bigger clay pieces. As he stooped to collect a particularly heavy fragment, a flash of bright orange caught his eye. He straightened quickly and moved to the window, peering outside at a familiar form walking down the street.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Isn't that Schuldich outside?"  
  
"Doko?" The blonde youth came to stand beside Ken.  
  
"On the sidewalk, coming towards the Koneko."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is."  
  
Ken absentmindedly reached for his claw, grabbing Omi's shirt in the process.  
  
"Ken-kun! Yamete!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Let go of my top!" Ken looked down and realized what he was holding.  
  
"Oh, gomen Omi." He rubbed his head thoughtfully, gazing out the window with his brow furrowed. Omi looked up at him in confusion, from Ken to Schuldich and back to Ken.  
  
"Ken-ken.Ken-kun." Omi waved his hand in front of Ken's face, worried. The brown-haired assassin snapped out of his reverie and shook his head as if to clear it. He gave Omi a false smile and turned away from the window.  
  
"Wow, I must be really tired, I'm spacing out big-time today."  
  
Omi raised his eyebrows warily. "Hai, and you're more clumsy than usual." Ken gave a genuine laugh before bending down to resume cleaning. At that exact moment, the front door opened, the bells rang, and a harsh German voice called out.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Aya looked up and surveyed Schuldich with distate. Omi waved in reply and Yoji popped his head around from the back room, cigarette hanging from his mouth. It took him a moment to figure out what was going on, but then it registered in his brain and his face broke out in a wide grin.  
  
"Ohayo, Schu!" Yoji gave him a half hug while Aya snorted.  
  
"If you're not buying anything, leave."  
  
Schuldich shrugged good-naturedly and picked up a bonsai tree that was lying on a table to his right.  
  
"Then I'll buy this." Aya frowned and grabbed the pot from his hands, muttering darkly as he rang up the sale. Yoji rolled his eyes and turned back to his friend.  
  
"Where've you been, Schu? You never visit us anymore!"  
  
"And you're complaining?"  
  
Omi sighed and threw the swept-up dirt into a large trash bag. "Aya- kun, can't we all get along?"  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes as he put the bonsai tree into a new container. "No, Omi, because this isn't an episode of Sesame Street." Omi gave up and shook his head. Schuldich regarded Aya with level eyes for a moment until the redheaded Weiss looked away.  
  
"I've been busy, Yo-tan."  
  
"Busy with what?"  
  
The Schwartz mind-reader shook his finger and winked. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
"It's a secret my ass!"  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary, tomodachi. But I have news for you.  
  
Good news?  
  
Very. Ken watched the silent conversation, inwardly wishing he knew what the two assassins were saying, but outwardly busying himself with a flower arrangement.  
  
So spill it.  
  
Farfarello will be gone tomorrow, then Nagi on Monday for a week and a half. If Crawford's busy enough in his office, we'll be free for the day, and maybe next week.  
  
Sugoi! We still need to check out that new club on Tenkyo. And then hit the usual stops, since you've been gone for a while.  
  
Sounds good. Your kitten is watching us. Don't look at him now, just glance over casually when he turns his head.  
  
Kenken? He's not MY kitten, but I think he's a little bishonen anyways. He's probably afraid of you still.  
  
Of me? Schuldich laughed inside Yoji's mind, the foreign sound making him wince.  
  
"So, how about it, Yoji?" The sudden spoken phrase made Ken jump, and Schuldich had to restrain another laugh.  
  
Yoji took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a ring of smoke towards his flustered younger partner. "Sure, I'll call you later.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get out what I can before da holidays. Don't worry, the plot is slowly unfolding! ^^ Please remember to review! 


	4. An ultimatum

"Sugoi, I'll be around." Schuldich waved to his friend and winked at Ken before exiting through the door.  
  
Aya groaned behind the cash register.  
  
"Nani, Aya-kun?" Omi asked.  
  
"He forgot his plant." Yoji choked on his cigarette as he tried to stifle a laugh. Aya glared at the lanky blonde.  
  
"Well, he payed for it, so someone should go take it to him."  
  
"I'm still cleaning."  
  
"I'm on break."  
  
"Yoji, you're ALWAYS on break."  
  
Yoji decided to ignore this discrepancy and pointed to Ken. "I think Kenken should do it."  
  
Ken spluttered, already blushing from Schuldich's wink. "What? Me? No way! I-I'm busy! He's YOUR friend!"  
  
Aya thrust the pot at the brunette. "Well, we all know Yoji would most likely crash his car before he reached Schuldich, so you can take it to him."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Oh don't even start, Chimney."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You heard me. You smoke two-packs a day! What kind of assassin is that?"  
  
"A slut," Omi muttered quietly.  
  
"HEY!" Well, apparently not quiet enough.  
  
Ken sighed amidst all the bickering and picked up his helmet from the counter. "Allright, allright, I'm leaving now." Omi paused to wave before launching another barrage of insults at Yoji, his youthful face in an evil smirk.  
  
The weather outside was crisp but not too cold; perfect autumn weather that Ken loved. He breathed in deep once, inhaling the scent of leaves, cider, flowers, and another, more human scent that kept Ken awake at night.  
  
Schuldich. Ken sighed, swinging a leg over his bikeseat and strapping his helmet on. He revved up the engine, listening to the vibrations until it settled down to a purr of oil humming around him. As he kicked the bike in gear and navigated onto the street with the pot settled securely between his legs, his mind was filled with thoughts about the red-haired Schwartz assassin.  
  
Why was he so attracted to him? Number one, he was a GUY, and number two, he was the kind of guy Yoji hung out with. Not the kind of guy mothers wanted for their daughters. Okay, well, sons in this case. Schuldich was dangerously addicted to excitement and a life in the fast lane, though his hooded jade eyes and lazy posture indicated otherwise. Before Taketori was killed, Ken had fought against Schuldich more times than he could count. Every time he had to come in close contact with him, it was like a constant assault on his emotions. Not to mention the extremely brief fling he had had with the mind-reader right after Ran/Aya killed that Reiji bastard. 'Extremely brief' meaning a day behind the Koneko dumpster. Ken gave an involuntary shiver, remembering how it felt to be underneath the 'mastermind.' It had felt good, but Ken knew the assassin was just looking for a fast fuck. What would Schuldich say if he knew Ken still liked him?  
  
I know what he'd say.  
  
Ken nearly fell off his bike in surprise, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the street. Cars behind him slammed on their brakes and leaned on their horns. Ken gulped and maneuvered to the side, stopping behind a parked car in front of a bakery. He turned the key and cut the engine, pulling off his helmet warily as he looked around him.  
  
What's wrong Kitty? Can't keep your mind off me?  
  
Ken fought the urge to shiver. Even in his mind, the thin tenor of his voice wreaked havoc on his senses.  
  
What do you want?  
  
The reply came back faintly amused. It seems Kitten's got my plant between his legs. And a stiffy-  
  
Ken shook his head and cut off the reply, trying in vain to keep some sort of barrier up in his brain. He looked down, groaning as he saw Schuldich was right.  
  
I'm flattered.  
  
So I'm aroused. You want a prize?  
  
You know what I want.  
  
No I don't. You're just playing with me, come get your plant and stay out of my head.  
  
"Aw, that hurts, Kitty." Ken jumped in his seat as Schuldich's real voice came from behind him. He turned around to face his ex-partner, shoving the small bonsai tree into his grasp.  
  
"There. Now leave me alone."  
  
Schuldich sneered. "Who's acting cold now, Ken? I told you what I wanted when you gave it to me. It wasn't exactly rape, Mr. Freeze."  
  
Ken turned around and put his hands on the handlebars. Schuldich stepped in front of him and forced the brunette to look up.  
  
"Ken, we agreed to this before. Don't act like I hurt you because you KNEW. You knew, Ken, and if you don't stop moping and blushing every time I'm around, someone's going to suspect something."  
  
Ken narrowed his dark eyes. "If what we did isn't wrong, then why do you want it kept a secret?"  
  
Schuldich pushed off from the bike and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Katana-lover Fujimiya would kill us both, and Crawford might just lock me in with Farfie."  
  
"Why? They know about Omi and Nagi."  
  
"Nagi's not a slut." When Ken looked surprised, Schuldich grinned dryly. "I'm the first to admit it, you know that Ken." His tone became serious again. "Yoji and I are gonna be busy for the next few weeks or so, and I'm going to be coming over a lot more often. What goes on between us isn't for anyone else to know until it's over, because I don't know if it will work. I'm telling you now, because if you're going to act like an embarrassed schoolgirl every time I'm around, you might as well know what we're doing, and you can help too. I won't tease you anymore, but you have to forget what happened between us. It didn't mean anything to me, and I'm sorry if it meant something to you. Understand?"  
  
Ken nodded mutely.  
  
"Okay then." Without a backwards glance or a goodbye, he strode off down the street, leaving a torn kitten behind him.  
  
  
  
Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have a few notes to tack onto this chappie. I know I switched Aya's name with Ran a few times, but for this and future chapters, he's going to stay Aya. (I just can't get used to calling the katana bishonen Ran. ^^) Anyways.please remember to review, even if you've already reviewed on another chapter in this 'tory, cuz it helps me make the fic better if you have some praise or comments/criticism. No flames, please, but if you really find something offensive or just plain terrible, then you can email me at kyoko_wolf@hotmail.com Ja ne! 


	5. Unfortunate twist

Ken's ride back to the Koneko was a blur in his memory, cars passing by and lights flashing on either side of him like warning signals. But what were they warning him of?  
  
Ken didn't know. He couldn't even remember taking off his helmet and walking into the flowershop. Somehow he mustered the strength to move his body into the room, but the muscles in his legs failed him as he flopped onto a folding chair and cursed the gods who had put him in this hell.  
  
The silence of the Koneko didn't register with Ken at first, but after his head had somewhat cleared, he sat up and realized he was alone. Omi and Aya must have gone home already, Ken thought to himself. That meant it was his and Yoji's turn to cleanup, but the blonde playboy was nowhere in sight.  
  
No WAY am I closing up by myself.where is that jackass? Ken pushed his body off the chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes and pushing back his bangs. A light in the back room turned off, startling him as he walked over to investigate.  
  
"Yoji? Yoji, are you in there?" Ken poked his head around the doorframe, expecting to see the silhouette of his fellow assassin. He certainly didn't expect the butt of a gun to come crashing down on his head, which was apparent after he fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. A dark figure stepped out and prodded Ken's prone form none too gently with a heavy boot.  
  
"Looks like we caught ourselves a kitten, eh Farfie?"  
  
The Irish psychopath looked uncharacteristically nervous as he moved into the dim light of the overhead bulb. His head turned sideways, checking for any witnesses outside the front window. Lone eye still roving, he picked Ken's body up and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"We should go now, Kudou will be back soon."  
  
His companion sneered and stuck the gun back in its holster on his waist. "As if we couldn't deal with that one."  
  
Farfarello began walking towards the door. "No, but killing him would defeat the purpose of taking this one," he shifted Ken in his grasp, "and we're taking enough risks as it is."  
  
The dark man sighed, following his younger partner outside. Where was the insane killer Esset dubbed the "Beserker?" Wasn't this supposed to be fun? Once they were safely in his black Isuzu, with Ken still out cold in the backseat, he turned the key in the ignition and headed down the street, voicing his thoughts out loud to Farf.  
  
"You don't seem very happy about this mission."  
  
"It's not a mission, it's a side assignment. And I'm NOT happy. Why do we have to keep this secret from the others?"  
  
Another sigh from the driver. "Did you take your pill this morning?"  
  
Farf turned to look at him after adjusting the sideview mirror. "Schuldich gave it to me."  
  
"Next time he gives it to you, don't take it." The Irish assassin rolled his solitary eye and leaned back against the headrest.  
  
"It'll wear off by the time we get the Weiss inside."  
  
"I hope so. This side of you is boring."  
  
Farfie grinned and leaned the chair back. "Be patient. We'll have some fun when we get back."  
  
The man stopped at a red light and looked over at his one-time friend, madness still hinted behind his pale amber eye. "That's more like it." He returned the grin and set his foot to the petal as the light turned green.  
  
Farf closed his eye and licked his lips as they cruised down the dark streets of Tokyo, anticipating the events ahead.  
  
  
  
"God will weep tonight."  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, ok, I know this is a totally random twist to the ficcy, but don't worry! I know where I'm going! LOL, please read and review!! 


End file.
